Pet Project
by Kindred01
Summary: So where in the time time line as Hybrid trouble. Andrew Weyland had his own Pet projects that his father did not know about, one of them happens to be the genetic experiment. (Same time line as Hybrid Trouble)


**Pet Project ….**

 **"Tell me about P. Project? How is Charley doing?" The peppered haired man asked, as he looked at the computer monitor where he saw a tall dark haired teen lay curled up on the bed "I heard there was a problem?" He asked**

 **"It wasn't a problem Mr Weyland, the boy just is restless he is filled of energy…"**

 **"He attacked two guards and almost made it outside." Andrew Weyland said as he turned to look at the man he hired to make him a super human.**

 **"The guards are okay, nothing more than some sick leave and Charley has been punished for it." He said "He won't be doing it again." The doctor said, as he picked up his tablet and looked at Charley's recent blood results.**

 **"I hope not, because I can easily replace you Howard, I can always get another Doctor to do your job."**

 **The teen known as Charley was locked in a glass cell, there was a bed in the corner and desk and tinted screen so he could go to the bathroom. He was slender not how Weyland thought he would be with the DNA they added to the human egg they thought Charley would look different. He had patches of dark green scales on his body mainly running down the centre of his back his eye were amber-ish in colour. Part from those oddity he looked like a normal 17 year old boy with a mope of dark hair and pale skin as he has never set foot outside the building.**

 **However just because he has a slender form didn't mean he was weak he was stronger than most fully grown adults and if he head butted someone he could break their skull. So the glass cell was bullet proof glass with some alien additives, to make sure Charley could break it. He was allowed creature comforts as in privacy in his small bathroom, a desk where he was allowed to use a lap top that wasn't hooked up to the internet and small book shelf and a TV.**

 **Charley sat up when he heard the door to the larger room open up and two men walk in, he sat there watching tilting his head as Andrew Weyland walks up to him smiling as he held a bag in his hand. "Open the door." Doctor Brooker said and the guard open the door with a key code and hand print scanner.**

 **"Charley how are we today?" Andrew said, as he stepped inside he notices there was some small purple and yellow bruise on his neck and he guessed that because of the guards when they wristed him back into his cell, the other day.**

 **"I am well Mr Weyland." He said as he sat there knowing that he has to behave**

 **"Good, I heard there was a problem the other day? We have gone over this many time Tobin you are not well enough to be outside yet, but very soon I promises you." He lied but he hoped that the boy didn't know that.**

 **But Charley knew he could hear the change man's voice by the slightly higher pitch tone and how his heart beats faster and his scent changes to a sour note "I understand sir, I'm sorry for how I acted." He said, and that was a lie of cause he was going to try and escape free again.**

 **"Good boy." The older man smiled, as he ran his fingers though the teen's hair "Here I have a present for you." He told him, Charley took the bag into his hand and pulled out the books that were inside. "You wanted some new books." He told him**

 **"Yes sir thank you." He said as he looked down at the first book called Grey's anatomy.**

 **Doctor Brooker frowned as he swathe book and it worried him, Charley is highly intelligent and can remember everything he reads and sees and can read a book just by scanning the pages…the last we need is for him to know where would be the best place to kill us… Charley picked up another book and flicked through the pages his eyes flicking over the page quickly.**

 **Weyland paused when his phone started vibrate, he pulled it out of his pocket and looked down at the name on the screen "Sorry Charley I have to take this." He said, as he got up and left the room, the door closed behind Andrew and Doctor Brooker leaving Charley growling as he got up putting the books on the shelves. "What do you mean he is dead?" He asked "She saw them? Both species? Is there any subjects alive?" He asked "Great collect them and bring them here, what of Miss Woods?" He nodded for a moment "Hummm okay, check her over and patch her up and I will be arriving tomorrow." He told the person down the phone, before putting it away and grinning as he looked towards Brooker.**

 **"Good news?"**

 **"Depends how you look at it, my father was killed but we have some subjects coming in." He smirked as he walked off "While I am away make sure my boy is happy and if I see any more bruises on him I will start cutting funding to your work."**


End file.
